1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox, and more particularly to a toolbox that can be attached to another toolbox quickly and easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional toolboxes are used to store handheld tools or instruments and many types. With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional toolbox (50) makes carrying tools and instruments and usually has a front casing (51), a rear casing (52), a tool compartment and a handle (53). The front casing (51) has an inside surface and at least one recess. The at least one recess is formed in the inside surface. The rear casing (52) is pivotally attached to the front casing (51) and has an inside surface and at least one recess. The at least one recess is formed in the inside surface and may correspond to the at least one recess in the inside surface of the front casing (51). The inner compartment is formed by the at least one recess in the inside surfaces of the front and rear casing (51, 52) and holds hand tools or instruments. The handle (53) is attached to the front casing (51) or the rear casing (52) and detachably connects to the other casing (51, 52) to hold the conventional toolbox (50) closed.
Even though, the tool compartment of the conventional toolbox (50) can hold hand tools or instruments, the conventional toolbox (50) has a capacity that is restricted by the size of the conventional toolbox (50) because the conventional toolbox (50) cannot be expanded conveniently.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a toolbox that can be attached to another toolbox quickly and easily to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.